


An Offer of Comfort

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Comfortember [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony finds Steve awake in the kitchen well past midnight.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Comfortember [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999399
Kudos: 28
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	An Offer of Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> For day 03 of [Comfortember](https://comfortember.tumblr.com/post/628381629921017856/comfortember). Prompt: Nightmare

Tony makes his way up from the lab and into the kitchen, seeking another hit of coffee.

He is shocked to find someone siting at the kitchen island. Last he checked it was 3AM.

“What’re you doing up? Isn’t it was past the bedtime for all good little soldiers” Tony says.

Steve looks over but doesn’t speak.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“I’ll be okay.”

“That’s… not quite the same thing, now is it?” Tony says.

“It was just a nightmare. You don’t have to worry about me, Stark”

Tony sighs. “How about a movie?”

Steve gives a small smile. “Sure”

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
